The Ebola viruses, and the genetically-related Marburg virus, are filoviruses associated with outbreaks of highly lethal hemorrhagic fever in humans and primates in North America, Europe, and Africa (Peters, C. J. et al. in: Fields Virology, eds. Fields, B. N. et al. 1161-1176, Philadelphia, Lippincott-Raven, 1996; Peters, C. J. et al. 1994 Semin Virol 5:147-154). Ebola viruses are negative-stranded RNA viruses comprised of four subtypes, including those described in the Zaire, Sudan, Reston, and Ivory Coast episodes (Sanchez, A. et al. 1996 PNAS USA 93:3602-3607). Although several subtypes have been defined, the genetic organization of these viruses is similar, each containing seven linearly arrayed genes. Among the viral proteins, the envelope glycoprotein exists in two alternative forms, a 50-70 kilodalton (kDa) secreted protein of unknown function encoded by the viral genome and a 130 kDa transmembrane glycoprotein generated by RNA editing that mediates viral entry (Peters, C. J. et al. in: Fields Virology, eds. Fields, B. N. et al. 1161-1176, Philadelphia, Lippincott-Raven, 1996; Sanchez, A. et al. 1996 PNAS USA 93:3602-3607). Other structural gene products include the nucleoprotein (NP), matrix proteins VP24 and VP40, presumed nonstructural proteins VP30 and VP35, and the viral polymerase (reviewed in Peters, C. J. et al. in: Fields Virology, eds. Fields, B. N. et al. 1161-1176, Philadelphia, Lippincott-Raven, 1996). Although spontaneous variation of its RNA sequence does occur in nature, there appears to be less nucleotide polymorphism within Ebola subtypes than among other RNA viruses (Sanchez, A. et al. 1996 PNAS USA 93:3602-3607), suggesting that immunization may be useful in protecting against this disease. Previous attempts to elicit protective immune responses against Ebola virus using traditional active and passive immunization approaches have, however, not succeeded in primates (Peters, C. J. et al. in: Fields Virology, eds. Fields, B. N. et al. 1161-1176, Philadelphia, Lippincott-Raven, 1996; Clegg, J. C. S. et al. 1997 New Generation Vaccines, eds.: Levine, M. M. et al. 749-765, New York, N.Y. Marcel Dekker, Inc.; Jalrling, P. B. et al. 1996 Arch Virol Suppl 11:135-140). It would thus be desirable to provide a vaccine to elicit an immune response against a filovirus or disease caused by infection with filovirus. It would further be desirable to provide methods of making and using said vaccine.